1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toilet flushing apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a toilet flushing apparatus that allows a selective amount of water to be flushed from a reservoir through the bowl of a toilet to reduce the waste of water.
2. Description of Prior Art
Toilet flushing apparatus and valves are well known in the prior art. Most known flushing apparatus employ a buoyant float which stops the flow of water from entering a holding tank or reservoir from an external water supply when the water level in the tank has reached an upper level. The known flushing apparatus empties most of the water in the reservoir through an opening in the holding tank upon tripping a lever mounted on an outer surface of the toilet. The lever lifts a flapper valve seated upon the opening. The flapper valve is buoyant and reseats upon the opening once the water level has reached a lower limit. The water flushing through the opening in the holding tank washes all the contents of the toilet bowl into the sewer system. Using an apparatus of this type causes excessive water use by not allowing an individual to manipulate the amount of water to be flushed through the bowl.
In an effort to conserve water, attempts have been made in the prior art to allow an individual to perform either a full or partial flush of the water in the reservoir through the bowl. These prior art devices manipulate the buoyancy of the flapper valve by removing air from a cavity in the flapper valve permitting the flapper to reseat upon the opening in the reservoir before the water level has reached the lower limit. Unfortunately, the prior art devices have employed complicated apparatus for achieving the buoyancy manipulation of the flapper valve. The complicated devices are expensive to manufacture and employ too many working parts. This has resulted in low consumer acceptance which has discouraged consumers from installing the devices in their toilets.
The devices that have been simple in design have not permitted a means for adjusting how quickly the buoyancy of the flapper can be eliminated. This has resulted in an apparatus which only allows one set partial flush. Still further, many of the prior art devices have not provided a convenient way in which to bypass the partial flush mode; most require holding down the lever for a full flush. Consumers have not been receptive due to the inconvenience of the requirement to hold down the lever. Many times when a full flush is needed, only a partial flush is performed. Consumers are then forced to reflush the toilet to remove solid wastes from the toilet bowl which were not removed by the inadvertent partial flush. The result is the wasting of water.
There exists a need for a water saving device for toilets which permits full and partial flush. The water saving device should permit individual manipulation of a desired partial flush water amount. The device should also permit simple elimination of the partial flush mode so that a full flush can be easily performed. The device should perform all of the above specified functions utilizing a simple and inexpensive design.